


Without you

by fairy_of_shamp00



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, Camilith(?, F/F, Multi, Other, warrior nun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_of_shamp00/pseuds/fairy_of_shamp00
Summary: Ava was fine like this with Beatrice, but the arrival of a couple of unexpected people makes Ava afraid of losing BeatriceThis is my first time doing this so... I'm not good at summaries
Relationships: Avatrice - Relationship, Camilith, Romance - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Ava's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when Adriel threatens them, Ava feels safe with the girls that she calls her family but at the same time Ava is avoiding her own feelings

1.  
They have been escaping, fighting, training and above all they are tired.  
Since they found out that Adriel was alive, things have gotten a little more hectic than normal and Ava could practically say that's all they've done.  
But despite everything they are still together, no matter what happens no one is left behind, Ava had really found a family. 

And best of all was Beatrice.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Camilia since it was so much fun to hang out she could even say that Camilia, despite looking like a teddy bear, was very funny and knew very well how to tease everyone specially Ava, she loved Mary even though most of the time she would scold her and now she got along much better with Lilith even though they were always arguing over silly things.

But Beatrice …

It was different, the silly (and bad) jokes, the looks they gave each other, looking for silly excuses to spend more time with each other and what Ava liked the most was that she now knew Beatrice better.

She knew it.

She knew that what she felt for Beatrice was different from what she felt for the rest.

Even so, she had decided not to go too deep regarding what she felt, after all they were going through Ava considered that they didn't have time for her to analyze these feelings, what she should worry about now was defeating Adriel, she would have time later to deal with what she felt. At the moment she was quite happy to say that she and Beatrice were best friends and as the days went by their relationship was improving.  
She keep all her things in a small backpack and sighed. 

-Where do we go now?  
Camila asked, Mary knew many places to hide and many safe houses but they had not been able to spend much time in the same place because they were not safe enough, although they could defend themselves against Adriel and the ghost demons it was clear that they would need help in the future.  
-The mother superior reminded me of a place where we can stay longer, we can train better and calmer, and there will be people to help us- Mary said as she started the car  
-Are you talking about any part of the OCS? - Lilith asked.  
-Yes and no- Mary replied  
Although after what happened in the Vatican it was very clear that they could not trust anyone but them, so they were careful with all the people and now especially with the people of the OCS. That and that the new pope was not very happy about what happened so the mother superior was the one who was taking care of it and advised them if it was better to leave until Vincent's anger passed, from time to time she spoke to them to find out how they were and at the same time to let them know how things were in the Vatican, since it also altered the whole church that Adriel, a supposed angel, was not.

Mary sighed.  
-Where we go is where there are ladies who left the OCS but still work to protect the halo, it is like an independent organization, I don't know how to explain it, but we have sometimes worked with these ladies, you will see- she said 

Ava sighed and turned to see Beatrice who was settling in her place, they made eye contact and Beatrice smiled to which Ava returns the smile and then get in the van. 

Camila who watched the scene with Lilith and sighed.  
-When are they going to find out? - Lilith asked  
-You have to give them some time- said Mary, getting into the conversation and fastening her seat belt.  
-Well maybe they need a little pu- said Camila who was interrupted by a look from Mary this wasn't the first time they had that conversation so she knew Mary's look was a warning. 

Camila pouted and Lilith couldn't help but smile, although Camila was right after all, they needed a little push but it wasn't they who would give it to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing in a long time and this chapter can be short and maybe a little boring but I hope you like it a lot.  
> I also want to tell you that if there is any mistake or I say something wrong tell me since English is not my first language and I can make some mistakes  
> I hope you like it


	2. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the journey, Ava meets what appear to be girls' old friends but something that happens makes Ava experience something she had never felt

2.

Mary's been driving for a couple of hours now. 

Lilith and Camilla were listening to music from an ipad given to them by Dr. Salvius the last time they saw her. 

And then there was Beatrice and Ava, no one in the car knew what they were talking about but Mary could see in the rearview mirror how they whispered to each other, the little 'involuntary' touches they gave each other even though Mary knew they were looking for each other and then laughed at what they were saying to each other.

Mary sighed and looked back at the road, remembering when she and Shannon were like this, a knot came down her throat and she felt her eyes burn, slightly threatening to burst into tears. Although Mary loved the girls, she loved Shannon too, she would always miss her, the practices, the talks, how she scolded her for cursing in the temple, how at night she would sneak into her room to talk about a thousand things that were on her mind and how one of those nights she and Mary kissed for the first time was a soft kiss, full of all the love and sweetness that they both felt for each other and although after that kiss it was difficult for both of them to accept that what they felt was not anything bad but that it was love, she and Shannon took their time, just as she thinks Ava and Beatrice will have time to realize how they feel. 

She smiled sadly, she was not a person who expressed easily when she loved someone, she was a little clumsy but there was no doubt that Mary loved these girls and although she wanted Shannon to be there to see Ava and Beatrice in love, to bother them, to advise them or just to be there to see her once more... She knew that now these girls were her family and she had to protect them. 

It was a couple more hours before Mary came to a little detour off the road and went inside. 

-We're almost there so wake up- said Mary. 

At one point they all fell asleep because the road was a little longer than usual, so this trip was quite enjoyable for Mary as she did not hear Lilith and Ava fighting, or Ava and Camilla singing at full speed while Lilith did some chorusing and Beatrice just laughed, or any other disaster that they made on the way normally. 

They arrived at a gate and on a small communicator the voice of a young girl who was probably in her twenties sounded. 

-Identify yourself- said the young woman. 

While one would expect the voice of a man, probably a bodyguard, it was quite clear to Mary that the seriousness of this girl was enough of a warning to anyone who wanted to get in. 

-I've come to see the rector, tell her Mary is here- said Mary, while in the back the girls were just getting up. 

The girl's voice disappeared for a moment and then she returned saying pass and the gate opened. 

When they entered the place, it was a four floor building with a fountain in the middle, the girls looked at it in wonder, Mary stopped the van. 

-Everybody get out and put your things down- Mary said as she turned off the car, unbuckled her seat belt, and got out of the car. 

The rest imitated her actions. 

Ava got out of the car first, and while the others were getting out their things, a lady whom Mary called Rector came over. 

-Mary- she said in a calm, friendly tone of voice that reflected the happiness she felt seeing Mary.  
Mary and the Rector hugged each other, and Lilith and Camilla, who had already come down, greeted her with joy. 

-Hi girls, how a-the Rector was interrupted by a shout.

-Camila- a girl probably a few inches taller than Camila, with a slightly dark complexion and amber eyes, ran up to her, hugged her and carried her off as if they hadn't seen each other for years, as Ava assumed they haven't.

Three other girls appeared, the two girls who seemed to be the oldest, a girl with blue eyes and golden hair (Ava vaguely associated her with the typical popular girl at school that appeared on TV shows) and a girl with dark black hair taller than Lilith even and thinner approached Mary and hugged her tightly, Ava had the feeling that she was being given condolences. 

The last girl of the same size as Lilith and with short hair approached Lilith and hugged her, it seemed that here they all knew each other. 

However, Beatrice was still missing, and Ava wondered where her best friend was. 

-Beatrice- a girl with hair in a ponytail, slit eyes, white skin and probably a little taller than Beatrice answered her question. 

Ava only saw how the girl ran to Beatrice and hugged her tightly and Beatrice hugged her with the same strength, once they separated they looked into each other's eyes and hugged again. 

Ava felt like a lump in her throat formed, as her chest ached and as her stomach was stirring. What was that and what is this feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I brought another chapter, I think this is a little longer and at the same time a little more animated, the characters that will appear from now on will be important  
> I hope you like it and leave your comments


	3. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once all the girls have introduced themselves, Ava thinks that the girl who seems to be so close to Beatrice doesn't like her at all and in the search to ignore what she feels she finds a new friend

3.

-Well, an apology for the scandal, but you must be Ava- said the rector as she approached her. 

She turned her attention away from that scene, but the burning in her stomach did not go away, much less the pain in her chest or the lump in her throat. 

-Yes, nice to meet you- said Ava trying to put on a smile. 

Ava could see the rector better, although she was older than all of them she thought she was a little younger than mother superion, Ava could feel that she was less tough than mother superion and was kinder but something inside Ava told her that the rector was just as dangerous as mother superion.

-Allow me to introduce you to the girls who have come to make a fuss- just as she finished saying that, a girl who was only slightly taller than Ava and with wavy hair approached them.  
-Oh, Sam, you're just in time- said the rector with a smile 

Something that caught Ava's attention is that unlike the rest of the girls, she didn't go to hug someone or scream in joy, which made her think that like her, she didn't know anyone. 

-Sam, this is Ava- said the rector as Sam approached Ava and smiled at her.  
-Hello Ava- she said as she shook her hand, Ava could see that her hand was full of band-aids.  
Ava smiled and waved back.  
The girl who had previously hugged Camilla approached them, while she still had her arm around Camilla's shoulders  
-Sam is new anyway, so I think you two could get along- said the girl.  
-It would also be good if all of you would introduce yourselves- said the rector- even if it's as if you were in middle school.

The girls smiled and began to approach, Beatrice and that girl who ran out to hug her now came talking to her very animatedly.  
Ava looked away and could see that Sam was watching Beatrice and the other girl very closely, she could see confusion in their eyes. 

-Well let me introduce myself- followed the girl who was with Camilla -my name is Alexandra, but my friends call me Alex- Alex said as she winked  
Ava immediately liked Alex.  
The girl who was with Lilith came over while smiling and talking in a soft voice  
-Eve, anything you need you can tell me  
She also likes Eve  
-Yeah... Ava is very annoying so if I were you I wouldn't offer -Lilith said  
Eve started laughing  
-You and Lilith must be getting along great, yet my proposal still stands.  
Then the girl Ava associated with as the popular girl at school approached Ava to say hello.  
-Hello, I'm Irene- she said with a smile, and the moment she finished saying that phrase, the taller girl came up to her.  
Unlike Irene, this girl didn't smile.  
-Jade- said the girl shortly  
Ava nodded and greeted them all, and last but not least; that girl who wouldn't let go of Beatrice  
She smiled, approached her, and could see a small dimple forming, she also realized that the girl was probably Asian.  
-Yerim- she said as she gave her a quick hug and went back to Beatrice's side, Ava greeted her back as best she could yet Camilla, Lilith and Mary noticed the discontent in Ava's voice.

And Ava thought there was something about Yerim she didn't like.

After the quick introductions, the rector told everyone to go into the building so she could place them in their rooms, once inside Ava could see that this place was completely different from where they were training, the place had different sections and on one side in a room with glass walls she could see a bunch of girls dressed in black sports clothes training, a little further on in a room that was identical to the previous one only a little smaller there were girls with high technology and there seemed to be different and more doors with small signs indicating that it was each room. Ava could have sworn that all this seemed to be taken from a movie where everyone was in a millionaire boarding school.  
Ava was about to turn around to tell Beatrice what she thought but all she could see was Beatrice and Yerim laughing at something that no one else could hear, a lump in her throat appeared and for some reason, she started to get upset.  
Ava tried to calm down and talked to Sam as the rest of the girls seemed to be busy talking and laughing with each other.  
-This place is incredible, I wish I had ended up here and not at the OCS, how come this place is so awesome- said Ava.  
-It is- said Sam as she nodded and smiled- well OCS is just as good, the only difference is that we focus on different causes and therefore we have different sponsors who claim to be “in debt” to us, that's why this looks like a rich brat boarding school- Sam said  
Ava smiled.  
-That's what I was thinking- Ava said.  
-Well, that was my first thought when I got here- said Sam with a smile. 

Ava was feeling better, although the lump in her throat and the feeling of anger were not completely gone, it had helped her to ignore those feelings and she hoped to find a new friend in Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is another short chapter, but I hope that over time the development of the chapters can be longer since the development of the characters will be longer too.  
> Take care of yourselves and drink a lot of water  
> Quick question, will you listen to a song if I leave the link in the chapter?


	4. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ava is trying to ignore how she feels about Beatrice and Yerim, someone else has decided to "help" her and Beatrice

4.

Once in her room, Ava changed into a uniform they had left in her room, black pants and a black shirt.   
It was simple enough to be a uniform, but once she went outside and saw Beatrice in something other than the OCS uniform...   
-Ava close your mouth or you're going to get flies - said Lilith, who was just leaving her room.   
Ava was about to answer her but Beatrice approached her.  
-Hey- she said with a smile  
Ava's heart started beating like crazy and she could feel the heat in her ears go up   
-Hey... You- said Ava.  
Great, Ava, once again you're acting weird  
But Beatrice just started laughing.   
-Are you okay? - Beatrice asked.   
-Yes, everything is perfect, incredible, but I think we should go to dinner- said Ava quickly   
Beatrice smiled again.   
-Hey Beatrice - Ava was about to ask Beatrice something that was killing her  
Beatrice turned to her, letting her know that she had her attention on her  
-Where do you know these girls from?- Ava was just curious because they all got along so well with each other, especially Beatrice with Yerim   
Beatrice smiled again.   
-There was one time when we were on a very difficult mission, Mother Superion told us that she would send people to help us, so they sent the girls you just met,- she paused- the truth is that at first we didn't get along, we all wanted to do it our way- she smiled- but then we realized that we weren't so different from each other and of course we would work better together than separately

Ava understood, sometimes she felt that even though they were a family there were things, more like moments that she couldn't understand or laugh because she wasn't there, she was alone.

-And I'm sure you'll get along with them, too- Beatrice said with a smile as she looked into her eyes.  
Sometimes she thought that Beatrice could read her mind or at least know when something was wrong with her and at the same time knew how to calm her down.

She supposed that, that was the effect Beatrice had on people, or at least on her. 

-I hope so- replied Ava.   
They walked to a table where they were all except for Yerim and Sam.   
-And Sam? -Ava asked.  
-Probably fighting with her wife- said Alex in a low voice, Eve heard her and hit her in the arm.   
-Where? - asked Ava confused.   
-Don't worry, Ava, she must be with Yerim, they'll be here soon- said Eve with a smile.   
Ava nodded and got up to take her food. By the time she got back to the table, Yerim had taken her place...

Next to Beatrice. 

The same feeling that came from seeing Beatrice with Yerim, came back.   
Suddenly her hunger disappeared  
Still she went to sit at the table, and by the time she sat so did Sam.   
-Hey, I wouldn't recommend the jelly- she said as she pointed to it  
-Why not? - said Ava as she smiled, maybe it was because like her, Sam didn't know anyone else and she was new but she felt comfortable with her and for some reason she felt she could trust her.   
-I don't know, tastes weird, maybe like... soap? - she said as she squirted a spoonful of jelly and made a fake grimace of disgust  
-If you think that's how I'm going to give you my jelly, let me tell you that you'll have to act better than that- she said as she started to eat it.   
Sam started laughing, and Ava felt better.

However, on the other side of the table Alex saw the interaction and approached Camilla.   
-Now I understand- she said as she drank from her juice.   
What? -Camila asked her  
-Ava and Beatrice  
-Oh that, yes but Mary says we shouldn't interfere- said Camila who was pouting again.  
-Ava and Beatrice? - asked Lilith, who saw Camila pouting and imagined what they were talking about.   
-What do Ava and Beatrice have?-asked Eve  
-Same as Sam and Yerim- answered Alex.  
-What?- it was Lilith's turn to ask   
-Yes, look, since Sam arrived, she and Yerim have been close and at first we could say it was a friendship- said Alex.  
-But then you realized that it was different because Sam treated Yerim differently and they usually look for a silly excuse to talk to each other, they laugh at bad jokes and for some reason that no one knows they whisper things in the ear that of course no one else knows except for them?- Lilith ended   
-Yes, except for the bad jokes - said Eve.  
-So yes, your Ava and Beatrice is Sam and Yerim- Camilla said   
Then the quartet turned to look across the table where Ava, Sam, Yerim and Beatrice were  
-Just one question- said Alex- Ava and Beatrice know that- Camila interrupted her.   
-No, we are all aware of the homosexual activity and constant flirting but it seems that they don't- end Camilla with a sigh. 

There was a moment of silence, until Alex spoke. 

-We can't leave it like that   
-Well we tried to lock them in a room for days but Mary wouldn't let us- said Camilla- we even told her that we were going to bring them food and that the room had a bathroom  
-Mary doesn't let us do anything, she just says "give them time, don't get involved"- said Lilith doing a lousy imitation of Mary.   
-Irene and Jade don't pay much attention to them either- said Eve  
-Then we have to do something- said Alex again- together we can make these useless gays come together.   
-But Mary… - said Camilla.  
-She's not going to know if we work together, besides, notice how Sam and Ava look at where Yerim and Beatrice are- said Alex as they all turned to look at the other quartet where Ava and Sam kept seeing Yerim and Beatrice, while the last pair talked and laughed.   
-There is no better moment than this, we have to take advantage of this now that we're together, it's a sign, aren't you the ones who believe in God and all those things of the signs he sends- finished Alex making an exaggerated gesture of hands.   
-I don't think it's a good example of s- Lilith was interrupted by Alex   
-You get the point 

They thought about it for a moment and in the end they all supported Alex, she was right, these feelings and all this situation was perfect.   
So once decided, it only remained to get to work on situations that would "help" Avatrice and Serim (name in process according to Alex) to finally happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the 4th chapter and here among us let me tell you that Camila, Alex, Lilith and Eve are probably my favorites 👀  
> Although you know I love you all   
> Anyway, take care of yourself and drink a lot of water I hope you like it and if there's any mistake let me know


	5. Teenage drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day draws to a close Ava realizes that perhaps she has made a new friend, meanwhile someone else is keeping an eye on all the "teenage drama" that is beginning. 
> 
> In the end, it's just hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here's a song recommendation for the chapter:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-_zxJu6Mzg

5.

Everyone finished dinner and Ava kept talking to Sam, she realized they weren't that different and that's probably one of the reasons they got along.  
Sam lost her mom in a car accident and her dad started drinking too much so to "give her a better life" he left her in an orphanage where later like Mary she was found by a father who saw potential in her so he tried to get her into OCS but Sam felt that there were more causes than the Lord had for her and that is why he is in the Academy of the Shield (a name that Ava thinks is very funny for an academy as wealthy as this one) even though she tried to look for her father it was too late and he had passed away a year after he left her at the orphanage but Ava understood when Sam told her that she was happy now and that even though she wanted to see her parents once more she was now with her family. 

Once Sam told her his story, Ava did too and knew that Sam was a great new friend, just as she knew that Sam already had a place in her heart.  
Even though she and Sam had shared everything about their life there was still one point they didn't touch and that point was about love. 

Love. 

There are different kinds of love, brotherly love, love for their family, love for the things they do and like.

Like I said, different kinds of love. 

But there was that love, that love that makes you feel the butterflies as some say, or an incredible peace, or maybe they make you do things you never dared to do or just to have confidence in yourself and believe that someone in this world loves you just the way you are.  
Even so, we are not going to get philosophical or very romantic, since neither Sam nor Ava have made it clear what kind of love they have for Yerim and Beatrice, so neither of them considered that it was really necessary to mention that point. 

-And so it was that Mary left us in a gas station - ended Ava, while Sam did not stop laughing. 

Ava had a good time, she liked talking to Sam, and knowing her more made her feel that she was not out of place, yet it was the first time since all this began that she did not sit next to Beatrice for dinner and conversation. It may sound ridiculous but Ava appreciated those moments with Beatrice. 

While the quartet that had already called itself "The Cupid Squad" with the sole mission of "getting those gays to accept their own feelings and confess to each other" planned how to "help" the targets, in the distance Mary, Jade and Irene watched the girls.  
-So this is the disaster you were talking about- said Jade.  
Mary nodded.  
Jade and Irene have been great friends to her and Shannon.  
When Shannon passed away they helped Mary as best they could and have let her know that they are there for her even when they are away.  
So it's no big surprise that Mary has told them that Ava and Beatrice like each other, just as Camilla and Lilith want to lock them in a room to "confess" their feelings according to them. Although lately Mary also suspected that Camilla and Lilith were going the same way, she knew that it would be less complicated than it was with Ava and Beatrice, or at least that's what she expected.  
-Well- said Irene- I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Yerim likes Sam and vice versa, just as I suppose it's the same with Ava and Beatrice.  
Mary nodded.  
-Still, both Ava and Sam are jealous- said Jade.  
Mary turned to see her confused  
-Mary, it's true- said Irene with a smile- what Jade is saying is very clear, since both Ava and Sam have not accepted what they feel, they are unsure that Yerim and Beatrice like each other and I understand that because Yerim loves Beatrice very much and is reciprocated so anything can happen.  
Mary looked at them, they were right.  
Almost every three minutes Ava was staring at Beatrice and Yerim that neither of them noticed, and a minute later so did Sam.  
Mary sighed, yes she had said they should give them time but she didn't know how the girls would react, the last thing she wanted was for the hormones to rage and a great teenage drama to start.  
-Hey Mary, calm down, you said it yourself, you have to give them time and even if a teenage drama starts this time you have us- said Jade while she took Irene's hand and smiled at Mary.  
Mary smiled sadly.  
Jade and Irene had been together for about the same time as she and Shannon, and seeing them like that made her miss her even more but she was happy for her friends.  
-I suppose you're right- said Mary- but now I want you to look at those four.  
They looked around and could see that Alex was giving a speech that made it very clear how Camilla, Lilith and Eve agreed very much with what Alex was saying.  
Jade sighed.  
-These kids... I swe- Jade was interrupted.  
-Let's relax- Irene said again with a calm tone- of course, they want Ava and Sam or maybe Beatrice and Yerim to declare themselves or do something but in the process, it can help them. Let's just let it all flow.  
Mary nodded and knew that she had no choice but to give the girls their time, yet she also knew that when the hormones raged and the heart went wild, much chaos would ensue. 

They all got up from the tables and said goodbye, they had decided that it was probably better than the newcomers rested early tonight to which they all agreed, it was an interesting and very productive dinner for all. 

Before going to her room, Ava went to Beatrice's. 

The rector had given them separate rooms but Ava's room was in front of Beatrice and Ava couldn't be happier, even if she didn't say so.  
She knocked on the door and waited for Beatrice to open it, however, it was Yerim who left Beatrice's room.  
They were face to face, yet Yerim smiled.  
-Good night Ava- she said as he smiled and left. 

Good night?  
How could she have a good night after that?  
And why was she smiling?  
More importantly, what was Yerim doing in Beatrice's room?  
Ava's thoughts were interrupted by Beatrice who came to the door.  
-Hey- said Beatrice as she leaned against the door frame.  
Ava, who sometimes didn't connect her brain with her mouth, answered immediately with:  
What was Yerim doing in your room?  
Beatrice smiled.  
Why was Beatrice smiling too?!  
-We just talked- said Beatrice- Do you want to come in?  
Beatrice stepped aside and although Ava wanted answers and was upset, she went inside.  
Beatrice's room was the same as hers, a bed with gray sheets and white pillows, a cabinet desk that had a modern laptop and a smart cell phone, a closet that had more uniforms and fighting equipment, and a bathroom. 

But Ava liked Beatrice's room better than hers, the reason? Well, it was because Beatrice was in it.

-So what were you and Yerim talking about?- asked Ava as she felt an angry feeling run through her and a lump in her throat appeared.  
-Not much, just stuff- said Beatrice simply as she sat on the bed.  
-What kind of stuff?- answered Ava quickly, which is what Beatrice had been talking about so warmly with Yerim since they arrived.  
Beatrice looked at her in amazement but still replied.  
-Books, our parents, combat techniques, catching up with each other, what has happened to us  
Ava felt that there was something else, but she decided not to push Beatrice anymore, plus it's not like she cared... Or so she was told  
-Oh, I see- Ava sat down next to her, she could feel her shoulders rubbing lightly and the warmth emanating from Beatrice's hand. 

Ava was aware of how close they were. 

-And what did you talk about with Sam?- this time Beatrice asked, and it was Ava's turn to look at her strangely, as she felt there was something different about Beatrice's question. 

-Well, not much- answered Ava- just stuff. 

Beatrice smiled and turned to look at her, Ava also smiled and stared at her for a while, Ava's eyes slipped to Beatrice's lips. 

Tempting. 

Ava was no fool, since she entered OCS she was aware of the things she wanted and the things she didn't want. And she knew deep, deep down inside that she just wanted...  
She turned away, it wasn't right, she can't do that, and ignored that feeling which she said was confusing and strange.

But she didn't realize that Beatrice's gaze also traveled from her eyes to her lips. 

-Well, she told me some things about her and I told her some things about myself- said Ava, breaking the silence.  
Beatrice smiled.  
-I suppose you told her about the time Mary left us at the gas station- said Beatrice laughing.  
Ava nodded.  
Ava loved these moments with Beatrice, they were so insignificant but at the same time, they made her feel like they were everything. 

They stayed talking and when they checked the time it was too late.  
-Okay, so I'm going to sleep now- said Ava for the sixth time saying that she was going to sleep, yet at every goodbye, one of them said something else and Ava didn't leave.  
-Okay, I'm not going to tell you something else or you're going to sleep here with me- said Beatrice.  
Ava was surprised  
-Would you let me sleep with you?- Ava asked, once again saying her thoughts instead of just thinking about it.  
Beatrice smiled.  
-Well, you keep saying that you're going to sleep and you're going to sleep but yet you're not leaving, so I think you want to sleep here- said Beatrice as she looked into her eyes.

Not that the idea hadn't crossed Ava's mind before, although she had wanted to sleep with Beatrice for a while, she didn't want to bother her more than she already did the rest of the day and because she thought Beatrice needed her space. That and that Ava also needed a moment where her heart didn't beat like crazy because of Beatrice's closeness, or maybe because she knew that they could talk about everything and sleep late and Ava didn't want Beatrice to sleep so late and so many other things that were on her mind, but most of all Ava also knew how nervous that idea made her feel. 

-Well, maybe next time?- Ava asked.  
-Whenever you want- answered Beatrice  
Ava smiled.  
-Good night-said Beatrice and Ava answered her with the same. 

She left Beatrice's room and once she entered her own, she took out the air she didn't know she was holding, and with a blushing face, she lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about how close she had been to Beatrice until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you like this chapter and I apologize in advance for having taken so long to upload it, I already had it but I had some problems that I had to solve before.  
> And the song that I put at the beginning in notes is a song that helped me to be inspired in this chapter, I hope you like it too...  
> I still want to thank Primolla and Anwen for their comments and for supporting the story.  
> Take care and drink lots of water.
> 
> P.S: WARRIOR NUN SEASON 2 IS CONFIRMED


	6. Aware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was clear that Lilith also liked Camila but unlike Ava and Beatrice she was aware of what she felt

Camila and Lilith waited for Ava to enter her room.  
The truth is that they didn't expect Ava and Beatrice to take so long but they were wrong. Ava left Beatrice's room very late and Lilith was practically asleep, until Camila came knocking at her door.  
She knew that Camila would not fall asleep.  
Since Ava arrived at the order, the first person who bet on "Avatrice" was her, so she knew how excited she was.

-Lilith, are you there?- Camilla said in a whisper, Lilith got out of bed and opened the door to meet Camilla.  
Her heart like other times started beating like crazy and she smiled, she wasn't dumb like Ava, she knew she liked the little being that was in front of her for a while now and that she was the only person that had been with her since she returned. Still, Lilith was slowly going through the motions and little actions so that... well maybe Camilla would realize her feelings.  
-Hey, I almost fell asleep- she said in a whisper as she closed her bedroom door and held Camila's hand.  
Camila smiled.  
-I figured that's why I came to call you - Camila didn't take her hand off and they just kept walking to Alex's room, where Eve would also be.  
Once they arrived, as if Alex smelled it, before they knocked she opened the door.  
-Finally, you're here, what took you so long?- Alex took Camilla by the hand and pulled her away from Lilith.

Lilith knew that Alex and Camila were good friends from the moment they met, even though the rest of them didn't get along, the two of them did and they made a good friendship from the beginning. In fact, it was thanks to them (and Shannon of course) that they started getting along better. Still, that didn't justify what Lilith sometimes felt about her friendship.

Jealousy.

Again, Lilith was clear about what she felt, and knew first-hand that it was jealousy.  
Eve interrupted her thoughts. 

-Hey, you were probably sleeping too, I had to come to the room with Alex from the beginning or I was going to fall asleep- she said with a smile.  
Lilith sighed, she really couldn't say much to Camila, she liked Alex and knew that she was someone with a lot of energy and at the same time she knew that unfortunately her plan to go slowly but surely also meant that as long as she and Camila weren't exactly formal she couldn't say anything to her.

-Yes, Camila went to get me up- she said as she smiled back.  
-All right girls, let's go- said Alex as she walked to the door.  
-Where to?- said Eve as she went after her.  
-Well, to a presentation room of course, I did a whole powerpoint presentation for this- she said as she left.  
Camila took her hand again and smiled at her.  
-Shall we go?

And there she was again, her heart racing.

Lilith nodded and they followed Alex and Eve, while Eve had one arm around Alex's shoulders.

And while these four were trying to bring other people's feelings together, they would have to deal with their own.

-Okay team, I've got it all connected- Alex said once they arrived at the site. 

It was one of the many small rooms that were inside the library of the place, which made it very clear to them how much money the Shield Academy had, Camila and Lilith sat down on a couch that had the small room, even though there were two other couches and a puff, Camila sat down and Lilith laid down and put her head on Camila's legs, while Camila caressed her hair.  
At this rate she was going to fall asleep but it was worth it. 

-The plan is very simple, and I have thought about it and I think this will help those four- Alex started her presentation, a very well done presentation.  
It was clear to Camila, Eve and Lilith that Alex was very good with everything that had to do with technology, in fact it was she who had taught Camila a few things.  
-I've altered the schedules of the four, so that they have training together- said Alex as she changed the slide where she showed a photo and the schedules of the four girls.  
-Alex, won't Yerim and Sam notice?- Eve asked  
-I've thought about it very well and since it's a new month and of course Monday you can always think of it as a new schedule change- Alex said with a smile.  
-Well the next part is, the rest days- said Alex, switching to the next slide.  
-Days of rest?- asked a half-asleep Lilith.  
-Of course you don't know either, but we have days of rest in which we can go out nearby and you can use it as you wish- answered Eve.  
-Exactly- Alex paused- So I put together the first day of rest like this: Yerim and Beatrice and Ava and Sam  
-So they'll have the day off the same day? in pairs?- asked Camila.  
-Yes, I think it might help them to realize how they feel, the fact that they go two by two, the next day of rest will be Yerim and Ava and Beatrice and Sam  
-I guess the last day of rest will be Ava- Camila was interrupted  
-Sure, sure, after those days of rest we'll decide how the others will be- Alex smiled, as she switched to a slide that said "the End" and a second later a phrase that said "so far" would appear.  
-That's it?- asked Lilith, who stood up from Camilla's legs a bit annoyed- All this for... 3 or 4 slides?  
-Well, the rest of the plan has to go on the march, I don't know Ava well and my slides were well done- said Alex who began to disconnect the computer from the project -Depending on the situation, it will be what we do, we will be there all the time and there will be nothing to distract us, everything will be calm and safe and when we come to see them they will be together. 

It made sense, after that Alex and Eve went to their rooms and with Eve's directions, Camila and Lilith arrived at theirs.  
Once in the corridor Lilith left Camila in her room (as if they were in different buildings, when their rooms were literally facing each other)  
-Well, that was the great plan- said Lilith sarcastically as she leaned against the door frame, to which Camila smiled.  
-Alex has a point, we don't know how Ava and Yerim will react, plus we'll be there, nothing will happen.  
Lilith sighed and nodded.  
-Good night, Cam- said Lilith as she stood up from the door frame.  
There it was, Camila's smile every time she called her like that, it may sound exaggerated but she felt that it was a little secret between them.  
-Good night Lilith- came closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
Lilith smiled and went to her room.  
They were all going to sleep with their hearts fluttering. 

However, they didn't know that this plan would be anything but peaceful and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology for the delay, I have had too many things to do and I have not been able to update but here a chapter that I think is quite long, only that this time it is not from Avatrice.  
> Drink water, take care and leave in the comments what you think, see you next time


End file.
